


Daydream

by Divine_shot



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien penis, From Sex to Love, Humor, Inumimi, Lyle gets turned into a type of Kemomomimi, M/M, PWPish, Spoilers, Teenage smut, There's a plot somewhere, Threeboot Legion, Waid and Kitson Legion, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a botched experiment gives Invisible kid a chance to pursue a relationship with the anti social Coluan. A Brainy and Lyle version of Threeboot that covers the early issues to after Legion of three worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago back when threeboot was active (2004 or so) but I didn't finish it until recently. It was suppose to be a one shot but it ended up into this 40 plus page monster. It's basically the whole threeboot series with Brainy/Lyle getting into a relationship instead of Dream girl/Brainy. With Sex. A LOT of sex.
> 
> A Kemomomimi is a person with animal ears and a tail so you can kind of figure that. Well only for the first chapter. The rest follows the comic somewhat.
> 
> And yes this has alien penis, kind of descriptive too, so if the idea squicks you don't read this. I got the idea from another prompt with Brainy/Lyle and decided 'what the hell.' Also I have no idea how old anyone is in Threeboot. 
> 
> I'm guessing that the Brainiac 5 in this 'verse has to be older than the Reboot one, which I assume is around 14-16. But from the final issues the adults were still calling Brainy and the Legion, "Under agers," and they also mentioned that the Legion had to be younger than a 20 year old cop so I'm assuming that Brainy has to be at the most 17 going on 18, with 18-20 being the adult age. Lyle on the other hand I have no idea because he looks baby faced until the series end and might be around 15-16. This is sort of underage sex depending on what country/state you are from so I just wanted to give a heads up.
> 
> I sadly beta this myself so let me know if I have to fix anything. I'm new to A03.
> 
> If I owned these guys I would so make so much more smut of them. Or redo reboot. This whole story is a tribute for the cancellation of Legion of Superheroes. Long live the Legion!

* * *

 

Invisible kid, the most underrated legion member currently.

Early on he was treated with a trifling demeanor. Kiddy like even for the group of teenagers due to being the youngest. Kind of ironic from a group that is composed mostly of people under eight-teen. Regarded at a distance and noticed only when the issues got out of hand by most of the Legion.

Even after whole incident with his father and showing his worth in the Legion he was still only used in stealth mission and anything with beyond standard brain power or when Cos and the others didn’t want to deal with the anti social _Brainiac_ 5.

‘Lyle go do this, Lyle go sneak into this, Lyle go hack into this, sheesh.’ Lyle Norg put his face into the fold of his arms; he was ‘hanging out’ in Brainy’s lab for the umpteenth time today. He just came back with Cham and Phantom Girl from doing some random mission involving Earthgov and just wanted to get away from the ego that was Cosmic boy.

The human sighed and listened to dull machines, the only noise that vibrated through the stagnant lab. It was mellow and relaxing, the only sane thing around headquarters. Sure he was around the Legion of Superheroes, a bunch of teenagers who were different like him and wanted to change the way the government and adults ran things, but felt out of place.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t have ‘stupendous,’ powers that can be used in any direct situation, or that he came from some planet that everyone had a similar ability. Oh Earth had its variety of races and beings, but humans mostly had the standard skill to eat, sleep, advance, and get out of situations like roaches.

So Lyle didn’t feel comfortable around the all seeing mute being that was Saturn Girl, or the energetic and girly Light lass, or even the brass and male tactics of Ultra Boy, Colossal-I mean ‘Micro lad,’ or Lighting Lad.

He was an introvert at best so it would make sense that he would be around an introvert as well. Not only that, but it was the same man who praised and recruited him to join the Legion in the first place.

‘He even commented me.’ Lyle tried to focus part of his mind on the task his mentor gave him, but a quarter of him was wandering. Brainiac, the Brainiac 5, commend him. Something like that was a global landmark considering that the Coluan regarded seventy five to ninety percent of the Legion as fools and primates.

The teen sighed happily; he admired the man yes, but he also harbored a type of crush on the older Coluan. Many would think it would be strange to fall for a green skinned teenager, let alone a man, but not Lyle.

There was something about the way he stared that would make the human weak in the knees, the way Brainy wouldn’t bother with most of the Legion members but accepted Lyle Norg into his most private assets despite his suppose betrayal. The kind words as well as the softening of the eyes that were directed to him and not anyone else. Lyle held onto that notion and it had been one of the prime reasons Lyle accepted to join the Legion. That was until he seen her.

Nura, a.k.a Dream Girl, the newest subject in Brainy’s fascination. Lyle knew she didn’t deserve him, apparently the woman toyed with him and his mind and he was falling for it bait, line, and sinker. He seen how that white haired girl would look at Star boy, heard her conversations with the other girls. He would flair up almost like a cat when Brainy looked at her like he used to looked at him.

The teen sighed and started on the tedious data entry tasks and runs again. The girl died, that wasn’t a way to remember the fallen Legion member. But it didn’t help his aching heart any better, especially the sudden obsession that his mentor had in bringing her back.

“Lyle run task #01045 at 56% output.”

“Yes sir.” Lyle began to set the arduous configurations. He blinked at the result.

‘Wait…this doesn’t make any sense…’ “Brainy sir…I uh…think something is wrong.”

A low sigh was heard, and the Coluan walked over next to the human, who breathed in a shaky breath at the close proximity. “ _Frivolous_ ; those inputs could not have any possible error.”

Apparently the computer didn’t think the same way as an eerie alarm started to go off, a sound that the human only heard when things were about to go ‘boom.’

Brainy sighed again and lightly nudged the human out the way with his hip; doing the usual immunity procedures against the impending doom.

 

* * *

 

“Why do we keep him around again?”

Lyle peered out from the fold between his knees; he was invisible, but could still feel as his fellow teammates looking through him.

Cosmic boy, Element lad, Shadow lass, and Light lass were all outside of Brainiac 5’s lab. Apparently the explosions, the cursing, as well as the fact that all the sound alarms in the vicinity went off brought the thought, ‘Gee, maybe something is wrong with Brainy…again.”

“I’m not sure Ayla; maybe the green skin is appealing to all of us, like a hypnotic state.” Jan joked.

“Brainy, what the hell did you do now! For snoog's sake you must risk blowing up headquarters every turn of the moon?”

“It was nothing that could not be handled without proper ratifications. No damage befell any of the Legion nor headquarters Cosmic boy.”

Lyle could practically feel the heat and tension boiling in the room and glad that he was not noticed for now.

“That’s not the **POINT**! You could have still exploited us to enemies.” He reached over and pulled Invisible kid out into the visible world with an ‘eeep.’ “And you have junior here as…well…”

All of the members stop functioning; Brainy found it no different than they acted normally.

Lyle blushed and tried to hide his face; on his brown head sported two fuzzy brown dog like ears. A brown curly furry tail curled around his leg, showing his discomfort.

It took about fifth teen point nine seconds on Brainy’s clock before the first ignorant outburst.

“ _AWWWW_! How cute!” Ayle exclaimed first. The youngest teen went invisible again and tried to get away from all of this, he didn’t need the attention, not now.

“ _ **Brainy**_ …” Unfortunately, Rokk had Lyle on a good hold with his magnetism. “What the sprock did you do?”

The Coluan rolled his eyes. “Only a minor setback; Lyle couldn’t avoid all of the fumes from the explosion and it changed his genetic makeup slightly.” Querl was slightly annoyed about the other two dense teenagers, who were cooing and poking the human’s new accessories.

“Wow man, you even have a tail.” Even Element lad joined in the fray, trying to pull said appendix.

“He’s so cute! Wait till I show Tinya and the others!” Light lass giggled.

“I wonder if he can be kept as a pet…” Shadow lass hummed.

“ **NOOOOOOO**!!” Lyle whimpered and whined; he almost wished he didn't apply to this group. Almost.

The Coluan sighed and yanked his protégée from the leader of the Legion. “Go away.” He made a shooing motion. “I will fix this on my own time. There is no harm done; I triple checked everything so don’t worry any of your primitive hairs over it.”

Rokk snorted; why did he dealt with a foob on a regular basis?

 

* * *

 

Lyle snuggled and belittled himself in a small corner, curling up in a ball.

He could hear the fast typing of those green fingers; he knew that Brainy was going on with the experiment. They were trying to find ways to bring Dreamy back as well as find various kinds of cures to illness that applied to the dna spectrum on the side. The human was doing a test run of a current remedy when the substance basically went out of control and created a reaction, resulting in…this.

Brainy’s obsession into enigmas was something that the human didn’t cross, didn’t want to venture into yet. He wasn’t sure how to approach such a subject, considering how someone so smart was so unstable at times.

The younger teen sighed and started to doze off; his ears twitching every so often. He was lulled to sleep by the sounds of humming as well as the rapid clapping of keys.

Something scratched his ears and he moaned; moving into the touch. It was followed by gentle strokes and petting and he couldn't help but scratch his leg in the air at it.

Lyle bit his lip; he was probably having one of those dreams again. He would think of the Coluan, touching him and kissing his face like a lover would. “ _Querl_ …” He sighed in bliss and curled further into a ball, tail wagging.

“Lyle.”

Two brown eyes opened slowly; Lyle Norg found himself staring back into green eyes, scrutinize him.

“AHHHHHH….oh…” He blushed and bowed his head, realizing that he jumped up five feet in the air like an…uh…felis. “I’m sorry Brainy! It’s just that you startled me.”

“Well I am glad you decided to take a rest after that whole pointless ordeal. I believe I found a solution to your problem.”

Lyle sat cross legged as Brainy sat in his chair besides him, explaining everything in fast and quick detail. It felt like he was still asleep; the words that were streaming from the Coluan's mouth going in slow motion, like a stream from a tear in space.

"...And that...Lyle!"

Brown eyes blinked and he shook his head. "I'm sorry could you repeat that last statement?"

Brainy sighed and rubbed his temples. "How galling. I was afraid of this." He slowly parted from his chair. It reminded the human too much like a fine statue in motion. "It seems to be that the after-effects of the fumes are becoming worse. Not only are you having the characteristics of a Canis, but you are also having some of the hormone levels as well."

'Hormone levels?' "Huh?" But he couldn't ponder on that statement any more as green fingers rubbed his cheek. Lyle almost jumped out of his skin at the contact and wondered what the sprock Brainy was doing.

The green teenager seemed to be almost petting Lyle in a comforting manner. The younger teen sighed, closing his eyes. Digits traced lower, fiddling with the hem on the boy's uniform. Lyle open his eyes at that and looked at his mentor curiously.

"Brainy, what are you-" He was cut off as lips clasped against his. Lyle Norg froze as he was kissed for the first time in his life. Brainy's lips weren’t what he imagine; dry but warm, rough but slightly inexperienced and impatient. A tongue traced the outline of his lips as the Coluan started to part his jacket, not venturing any further nor deepening the kiss.

This is what he wanted, wasn't it? So why the snoog did he just sit there like a moron? Part of the human felt as though this was a dream, something horrible grotesque with this whole event. Other parts were starting to rise to the occasion and just enjoy what he was getting.

Brainiac 5 parted only to focus a part of his mind of shedding the annoy articles that called themselves clothes, not programming Lyle's ring yet.

"Brainy...what in Earth's name are you doing?" Lyle had to ask, to make sure this wasn't one of 'those' dreams.

"What does it look like I am doing?" The green skinned man managed to part the tight 'I' top that the younger teen wore, leaving his chest partly bare.

He shivered at the contact of cool air and peered curiously down; his assumptions were right, he did have a slight growth of fur as well, going around his shoulder-blades and possibly down his back. “I know…but why?”

The Coluan pouted and Lyle's heart skipped a beat. He never, never seen the man do something even remotely cute.

"I’m not one hundred percent sure myself. The pheromones that you are giving off in this form are about one fourth greater than the standard human norm.” He twisted a nipple, such a fascinating brown in contrast to the pale skin the younger teen had. Brainy raised an eyebrow at the pleasing hiss Lyle gave out and decided to store and apply that information.

“But…even with the addition, I should be able to control myself. I have been doing it for so long, sex being trivial and barbarian, reserved for lower intelligence outside of consummation. I calculate the deciding factor being you.”

The altered human blinked and wiggled his dog ears; was Brainy saying what he thought he was saying? The Coluan bent his head down and started to trace the perk nipple with his tongue, curling and flicking across the erect nub.

Lyle gave off a low groan and bowed his head back, fingers gripping the ground under him. “But…But…what about…?” He didn’t want to mention her name, he didn’t want this illusion to cease now.

Brainy did stop at the inkling of Dreamer and the teen almost cursed himself. ‘Great.’

“Hmm not sure. I do want her back but…” Brainiac 5 parted and cocked his head, in deep concentration. His fingers didn’t depart from the human though, going to much lower reigns as he traced the developing flat stomach. Lyle wasn’t heavy muscular, but he was still…nicely proportioned for his age.

It seemed like hours to Lyle before the Coluan actually came up with a response. “I have interest in her and her idealistic, illogical powers, but besides a few quips, she hasn’t pursued interest in me in a romantic fashion. I want her back because…because I want to know the truth.”

“Truth?” Lyle bit his lip to keep the tears back. If Brainy did bring back Dream girl, then what would happen? Would Brainy just go to her, like an Earth moth to a flame and just leave Lyle in the trench?

“Although, I do find you more fascinating than her.” Lyle almost jumped at the feeling of Brainy unbuckling his pants, pulling them and his underwear open. “A human who can reach the intellect, or close to, of a Coluan. That’s the most appealing and stimulating thing considering that my presence was with primates until now.” The human closed his eyes as he felt Brainiac 5 lean over and nibble on his neck; tickling and playing with his pubic hairs with those fingers.

“So…So basically I was courting you indirectly?”

“Yes in a way.” Lyle wanted to scream, to just shout at the man to grip him fully and stop sprocking toying with him. “It’s quite droll and stimulating when you try to outsmart me, when that stupid Cosmic boy uses you as a double intellect agent. For a human you are adequate.”

If this was Brainy’s way of confession his all time love for him, it was defiantly florged up to hell.

Lyle groaned as he finally relinquished what he desired; those digits, used for computers, vials, and machines were touching and feeling his erect member with remote curiosity. Brainy gave out an interesting ‘Hmmm…’ and started to outline the veiny underside.

“I never touched one of these before, let alone like this.” He mused, mostly to himself. The human craned his neck to give that green hot tongue more access, opening his eyes half way in wanton fascination. _"Interesting."_

'What did he mean?' Lyle didn't have time to ponder that as he watched his the thumb rubbed over the head, oozing with pre-cum since the man first touched him. The rest of Brainy's fingers were stroking, rubbing and massaging; like a cool relaxing heat to his engorged member.

"Ahh...Ah.." Lyle bit his lip and tried to hold back his moans, sounding more like an animal in heat and very discomforting. He closed his eyes tight as he felt those fingers ball up and engulf his member, pumping and stroking in languid motions. He couldn't help his tail wag, trying to hold back the instinct urge to pant.

The heat pooled throughout his body, going down and focusing on one point. This wasn't new to the teen, since he was a healthy teenager, but to rush so quickly to climax...

"Brainy wait." The human grimaced at the sound of his voice, but he didn't want to reach the end...not yet. He wanted to last longer, to make this memorable.

"Why?" Brainy's voice whispered in his ear. "Give me a **valid** logical reason." The already alto rumble was even deeper now; he could feel teeth grazing his skin along the collarbone. The fist was twisting and pumping even harder, almost like a gyrating motion like...

' _Machine_.' Lyle was through thinking with comprehension now; all he wanted to do was get off now. He thrust into that wanting hand, using the friction to spark up his nerves even further and stimulate his member.

He groaned loudly, not caring about his voice anymore, pants and moans parted from his puffy lips. He could hear clearly the pleasing noises of approval from the Coluan; Brainy whispering into his ear what exactly Lyle couldn't decipher. His free hand traced his spine, making more sparks of pleasure radiate against his fevered skin.

It was like a single point, then it washed all over his body in tingling, mind blissful pleasure. That hand squeezed and pumped him for all it's worth throughout the human's orgasm. He was yowling and moaning, shoulders shaking, head tossed back, and thighs trembling through the event.

Lyle opened his eyes halfway as the high went down somewhat. Thick globs were spewing out, releasing weeks of pent up frustration due to espionage work. It was all over his thighs, his pants, and even the Coluan's hand.

He sighed and blushed; how humiliating. Even afterward, his member was still semi-erect and eager for more. Lyle watched with lust contained eyes as Brainiac 5 started at his coated fingers.

Brainy scanned and inspected them like a foreign object. He put his fingers up to his lips and the human found himself going full mast as that green tongue flicked and curled around them, tasting Lyle's essence.

" _Discording_...but not bad."

"Querl....I uh...." Lyle swallowed hard; his mouth was dry with the words that refused to spew from his lips. He tried again. "Do you uh..."

Brainy raised an eyebrow at his unanswered question. "Don't worry about it." The green skinned teenager wiped his hands on some cloth that was used for materials. "I won't lower myself to such standards and means to 'pounce you.'"

"But...But..." Lyle was ready to argue with him on this, his brown eyes bright. "I want to please you to-"

The younger teen blushed at Brainy's clean hand ceasing his squabble. They sat there for a few moments in silence until he watched Brainy sit up and start to clip off his outfit. Parting the wires from his being along with his belt.

Brown ears twitched and he stared at the tight almost spandex clothing part, revealing hairless bare green skin. He wondered if Brainy had any kind of hairs period until his eyes ranked down to the sparse blond curls behind a very erect cock.

Since joining the Legion, Lyle considered the ideals and notions of each member's anatomy, with bashful daydreaming and perverse observation. He assumed that most of the members asexual and the more humanoid consistent ones would have something similar to the standard kind of sheath, penis, and testicle base.

His mentor on the other hand was unexpected. His member appeared to be humanoid like but the part in the middle proved otherwise. _bifurcation_ , similar to a staminate.

It made sense that Coluans were dioecious since they evolved from plants. Not only that but he couldn't seem to find his testicles either, hidden behind a fold of skin.

'Fascinating!' Lyle blushed as he tried not to stare at how both almost separate parts twitched independently. How he thought about searching within that fold of skin to weight the Coluan's testicles.

"Do you want to cease this?"

He heard the tone in his voice behind the commanding statement due to his silence; hurt and frustration. Invisible kid shook his head so rapidly that he thought he would pass out.

 _"No!"_ Lyle got to his feet and bridge the distance between them. "I...was just surprised. I never did this before." Understatement of the year.

Invisible kid gulped and hesitantly touched the green member; he watched with a curious weary eye at Brainy shivering before closing his own. It felt the same but both half throbbed independently, the skin between the split having the same texture as the rest of the teen's member, a bit rougher.

“...I think this would be easier if we tried this on a surface?"

Lyle, concerned, watch how the Coluan didn't respond. His eyes were still closed and he breathed hard, the member pulsing along with his breaths. Trying to restrain himself. "Yes that would be more accurate."

 


	2. Not a one night stand

* * *

 

 The two went further into the lab towards Brainy's quarters. Sparse couldn't fully detail the Coluan's bedroom. Outside of a few gadgets it was spartan and almost bare. He couldn't even call it a 'bedroom,' with the bare necessities.

Lyle fell onto black satin like sheets with a laugh, taking off the rest of his clothing. **'Nice.'**

He blushed when the Coluan joined him, looking down and twittering his fingers. The legionnaire didn't know how to branch into this. Breathing slowly, he sat up straight and opened his arms wide, deciding that being close would start. "Brainy."

Brainiac 5 raised an eyebrow like "What the snoog?" and slowly the Coluan motioned over, being hugged into Lyle's encircle of arms. Brainy's hair smelt nice; like pine and lavender. The younger teenager snuggled into his shoulder, feeling the short coarse hair against his cheek.

He whispered in his ear. "You know how to ummm..." Lyle left the question open on purpose. Part of him felt embarrassed asking. Invisible kid waited, his answer only mute silence. He almost jumped when he felt Brainiac 5 ghost his green fingers down Lyle's bare back.

"Of course; I am not simple like the others. I have scrutinized, analyzed vids, and observed the actual thing. The process of males procreating is not complicated even with humans."

The teen processed that, especially the last part. "So you watched porn?"

_"Analyzed vids."_ Brainy corrected.

Lyle shivered when a green hand palmed his behind. He felt his lower cheeks being spread apart. The teen tensed up when fingers traced around his anal entrance hovering but not penetrating. Lyle tried to will himself to relax but the idea of anything going there, especially the bifurcated manhood, made him nervous. 'I thought first times were suppose to be flowers and lovingly?'

He could feel Brainy's eyes boring holes into him, even while burying his face into the crook of his neck. The Coluan made an abiding tone and Lyle heard something opening. Shuffling, then something cold pressing into Invisible kid's behind. "Brainy wh-" He gasped as whatever it was entered into his body. Lyle jolted, his eyes flying open.

"Due to this being unexpected and a lack of patience on my part I decided to 'cut to the chase,'" He leaned back, still in the Coluan's arms, pressing whatever it was in his ass further inside. "We don't have enough time to clean you out so this is the next best thing."

"What the hell...is it?" Lyle stuttered as the stuff squished and squirmed inside of his anal walls. He didn't feel full but he felt uncomfortable. He couldn't help but pant, his ears flattening on his head.

"Lubricating cleansing solution. As you should know the rectum isn't so I came prepared." Lyle moaned when the tube came out of him with a popping noise. "Not only does this clean you out temporary but also prevents chafing." Lyle could still feel that substance inside of him, some of it slowly leaking out. Brainy hoisted him up moments later, spreading him apart and hovering him over his member. There was something in the Coluan's mouth, a type of wrapper, before being throw to the side.

"Ah wai-" Invisible kid flushed and watched how he was impaled onto the bi separated member. He gasped, his member twitching at how stretched he felt. "Gah." The teen dealt with pain before from his father's punishments as well as getting into fights for being a bio-chemist but never on this level. His lower half just burned in bruised and blistering nerve ends.

"Relax more." Brainy's eyes were no nonsense but Invisible kid noticed the beads of sweat on the Coluan's brow. "This is discording to me as well." Invisible kid breathed and fought back the tremors spewing from his body. He threaded his fingers together, arms still around the teen as more of that cock pushed inside. His anal walls spread further as both of Brainy's 'parts' squirmed, even behind whatever sheath he used.

"Lyle snap out of it; I'm fully inside." Invisible kid snapped his eyes open at Brainiac 5's authoritative voice. He blushed at how serious he appeared to be and decided to peer down in young curiosity at their joined bodies.

His half hard by some wonder member was between them and he saw the blond curls that lead to Brainy's member being settled inside of him."Wow." So Brainiac 5 used a type of contraceptive? Strange. A twist and Lyle gasped; the pain still ebbing through his lower half. He felt himself being bounced up and down slowly, the member barely being pulled out to push back inside. "Brainy."

"Hmmm?" Brainiac 5 made a noise; his eyes were half closed in concentration. “You...You can go faster if you want.” The Coluan slowed down, then paused. Lyle assumed that the teen didn't want this, confused, until hands grabbed his arms.

He was jostled upward, pulled up till the tip threaten to press against his entrance. Lyle's eyes widen to comical odds, his ears jolting along with his tail. Invisible kid thought his teeth chattered when he felt his body being forced back down by gravity, balls deep. “B...Brainy....”

Brainiac 5 did another humming noise and Lyle gasped as the sprocking cock inside of him touched something, spreading and expanding. “I believe I found it.”

“Oh Gød!” The teen couldn't conceive his brain to logical thought processes.

“It seems to be that your brain has shut down your thought receptors due to pleasure steaming to the nucleus accumbens from simulation to your prostate.” Brainy did a twist of his hips and Lyle threw his head back, a gurgling noise issuing from his mouth, his hands threading tighter to the point that it would leave bruises on the Coluan's neck.

Pants and cries escaped from the brown haired teen's lips as he bounced up and down the man's lap at blistering speeds. He could already feel sweat starting to drip down his back, making his hair damp. Lyle whined and half whimpered, pulling his head back down to level. He noticed how Brainy had his eyes closed in concentration. The teen half closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, wanting to taste the other male again.

“Gah!” He felt himself being pushed back into the bed; wincing as he managed to move his tail to the side, the other teenager not stopping his ministrations. Lyle wrapped his legs around the Coluan's back, arching up.

“Better...leverage.” Brainy whispered in his ear. Lyle didn't have time to ponder that as the pleasure started to skyrocket, green against pale skin rubbed together, his member caught between them. The Coluan's member felt strange, both halves pressing against nerves and different ends, making the whole experience more intense.

_“Brainy!”_ Lyle groaned out as the teen rubbed against a good spot on his shaft, the pleasure pooling to a harsh point. His muscles tensed and he thought he seen the galaxy for a moment as his member exploded between them, covering their stomachs with goo. He was surprised about the amount compared to earlier but he didn't care, it felt too good.

The younger human felt Brainy draw out his orgasm in speedy, short thrusts before he hear a hiss in his ear and warm spread through his lower half. Lyle had the motion to still blush at seeing his mentor in the throes of pleasure, arms at both sides of him, how he bit into his green lip, the way his face seemed to relax as his arms shook.

Lyle attempted to kiss him again but it was over; the Coluan pulled out and rolled to the side. 'I...what.' The teen felt put off; his ma told him about lovers and passion and this didn't feel the same. It seemed like on par to an experiment or a routine appointment than losing his virginity. Not pondering on it, Invisible kid yawned and rolled over on his stomach, seeing Brainiac 5 edging towards the end of the bed and off.

 

* * *

 

 

When the teenager came to he realized that he was still in Brainy's bed. The sheets were around his hips and he could dimly smell Querl's scent in the pillow near his face. The scent of sex had vanished as well, the lab sterile again. “Bleah?” He turned to see green eyes staring at him. Instead of jumping he only glanced back bleary at Brainiac 5 hovering near him. “I found the antidote Lyle.” A surge of pain in his arm and it vanished. “Oh that's nice.” The teen yawned and snuggled back into the bed. Part of his brain noted how Brainiac 5 remained to call him on a first name basis. 'Good.'

 

* * *

 

 Lyle sat in the corner bored. After the incident and going back to normal nothing much happened. Brainiac 5 still regarded him the same as before. Invisible kid on the other hand wanted more and knew he couldn't go back to the past. He was going to have a relationship with Querl Dox, if he liked it or not.


	3. I am not competing with a dead woman

“You want me to do **_what_** now?”

Lyle Norg knew he had to be dreaming. There was no chance that the woman in front of him wasn't a perception of his mind.

Nura Nal put a hand behind her mouth and giggle. “You heard me; I want you to _seduce_ Brainy.”

“I know but why? Don't you like him?”

The white haired woman put a finger to her mouth as if she was in thought. Slowly she shook her head no.

“I thought about it. Even my sight has seen a probability of us being married.”

 **Marriage.** A pain stabbed in Lyle's chest, his stomach dropping.

She continued, not regarding the teen's turmoil. “No Lyle; I couldn't do that to you. Especially after seeing another development from what happen between the two of you.”

“You...you saw that?” She giggled again at Invisible kid going red down to his ear tips.

“Well not really a front row seat but I do know. Your 'crush,' on your mentor as well as your developing feelings. How the wheels of fate were in your favor during that accident.”

The brown haired human bowed his head and stared at the 'ground.' He couldn't speak, his words and mind trouble with whirling equations and emotions.

“It doesn't matter either way; Brainy hasn't shown anything since then.”

“I know he's so stubborn which is why I'm here. I want you to be happy as well as him. He needs to move on.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, hair fanning her cheek. “So I'm going to tell you what I saw and how to make it work in your favor.”

“Really? But I thought-”

“No Lyle; you come first.” She approached him and reached out, grasping his hands into her smaller ones. “You need to be happy and to find your place. I feel that you would help him more so than I would here in his head. As well as the others.”

Nura sighed. “He's an eccentric one that's for sure. Nobody understands him; barely even me. But from his dreams as well as being in them I have learned how Querl works.” Dream girl smirked. “You both are similar but different you know that?”

“I...really?” Lyle didn't think so despite being nicknamed _“Brainiac 6.”_ Sure he was an introvert and he turned invisible when he didn't want to be seen but Brainiac 5 screamed 'in control and in charge.' The opposite of himself, who would rather hang out in Brainy's lab and hide from danger all day, well when he wasn't trying to be like the comic book heroes of old and end up making an foob of himself.

Hell, Brainy could be a great leader even. Well if he learned how to work with people and understood their empathy.

 _'Empathy?'_ Is that what Nura seen in him? A person that could teach Querl feelings?

She smiled and leaned in closer, whispering her plan in his ear, feeling himself grow redder if possible at the details.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyle Norg groaned as he heard the guard jolt him awake in the middle of the night.

He ran on automatic, briefly hearing about his pre-trial early release. Thoughts of Nura's plan still ran through his head making him barely paid attention until it was too late.

“Are you alright Norg?” The guard raised an eyebrow at the teen running into the closed doorway.

“Huh? Yeah I'm great!” He waved it off with a laugh before he met his father and mother waiting on him.

  

* * *

 

 

The trip to his home was awkward.

“I can't believe you did all of that! Breaking and entering! _Spying!_ These are serious charges Lyle!”

“All I was doing was observing the alien carcass dad! I didn't do anything wrong!”

The three of them sat in the main living room in the Norg's condo house unit. Lyle had his arms folded, ignoring how his mother put down dinner. **Gød** he rather be busted out by the Legion than deal with his dad's cross examination. Didn't they hate him?

“Why not leave it to the U.P. Science department?” His mother questioned, setting a plate as well as a drink in front of her sulking son.

“They couldn't do it. It would take Q-I mean Brainy and maybe myself to figure out the data.” He mumbled under his breath. “They were so behind too; **idiots.** ”

He raised an eyebrow at his mother sitting down and the two of them eating together, as if his time in the Legion was an illusion.

“Didn't you disown me? So why would you release me from jail?”

“Son I know we had a lot of problems in the past and I don't agree with the Legion but I can't ignore what they did, especially you during the _Dominators_ war. The U.P. Wouldn't had stood a chance.”

Lyle sat there stupefied. Is that his father's method of giving approval? “I... _thanks._ ” He felt the frustration and annoyance dissipated, leaving only a nagging, empty feeling.

The three ate in silence, the brown haired teen taking small bites. He didn't really feel like eating even though he hasn't had his mother's cooking in ages.

“So Lyle did you find a girlfriend yet?”

Invisible kid choked on his food. His parents appeared confused as he tried to get the substance to go down the right pipe, drinking some solar aid.

“I...ummm....yeah!” Lyle wanted to kick himself. Damn foob!

“So what's she like?” His mother asked innocently, smiling. His father raised an eyebrow, curious as well.

“Well....she's...green and has the most delicate skin and....really really smart. No even smarter than me! She's so cute, especially when she's thinking too!” What the hell? Why did he sound so lovestruck? Stupid stupid Norg! Brainiac 5 didn't feel the same way; it was just one time sex.

But damn he couldn't help but gush over Brainy.

“A Coluan?” At his father's right guess Lyle wanted to die.

“Yeah...”

The elder Norg laughed. “Really of all of the women you picked a Coluan? Good luck son! I know from my work in the U.P. That Coluans are not the most social people. If you managed to even kiss her let me know with some evidence!”

Ms. Norg elbowed her husband. “Really! Stop embarrassing Lyle! But it would be nice to have some grandchildren in the future.”

Lyle sunk in his chair, not hungry anymore. He knows his parents will disown him when they find out that not only was it not a girl, but Brainiac 5 of all people he liked.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyle groaned as he woke up from the treads of another dream.

Nura projected a good one; recapitulating his first sexual encounter with Brainiac 5. This time though Lyle lead, feeling confident enough to take the Coluan.

He groaned again, putting his hands into his face. He peered down at himself between his fingers. “ **Nass**...” His new erection stood up to say ' _hello_ ,' tenting the sheets and staining them.

Part of him reached out but he stopped himself. “No Norg you have a mission.” They were going to scout out Velmar V. Brainy had him suggested to be in charge, which made the human swell in pride.


	4. Teenage drama

* * *

 

Invisible kid conceived emotions of frustration. Angst. _Annoyance._

He had more confidence than the time he first joined the Legion; saving his teammates from those pirates. So why the hell did he still stutter and blush around Brainy like an idiot?

Lyle explained Brainy's plan about fixing the universe due to the gravitation force of the 'new planet' disrupting it to their leader Lighting Lad as well as the strange message left behind from Triplicate girl and Karate Kid, both vanishing earlier. He even had the misfortune of running into Saturn girl and Ultra boy in the middle of sex. You had to be a foob to not come to that conclusion after seeing them.

The human played it cool though, not revealing the events transpired to their leader. _“Smooth.”_ Lyle laughed to himself as he sat his feet propped up on the hover chair. Outside of Atom girl rustling his 'jimmies' with a headlock he did pretty well for himself.

“Brainy are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird for a while now.”

Lyle almost fell over when he heard Brainiac 5 and Light lass engage in a conversation as they entered headquarters, the three back from the mission.

“What makes you think, with what little brain you have, that there is _'something bothering me?'_ ”

“Well for one thing you've been snapping more. Despite how you feel we, including myself, do know when you're just a Nass egg head compared to being a total foob head. We do care Brainy.”

Star boy went straight towards Invisible kid with a sigh. “Don't ask. Whatcha doing I.K.?”

“Oh ummm..monitor duty. M'rissey put together a schedule so we will all take turns eventually.”

“Whoa that's a good idea!” The gravity manipulating legionnaire smiled and leaned in close, gazing at what Lyle saw.

The youngest teen on the other hand couldn't help but avert his attention elsewhere. After departing from his house he went straight to headquarters. Everyone's new gear surprised him but Brainiac 5 floored him the most. The intelligent legionnaire went from having a second skin tight suit to the purple and black toned outfit he sported now, with the Brainiac insignia that Lyle knew from reading comic books.

He even grew his hair out to Lyle's pleasure. The human teen had non and Nura induced dreams of running his fingers through it and came close several times, gaining sense at the last minute to snap his hand back.

'Stick to the plan, stick to the plan.' Lyle chanted to himself, the argument between Ayla and Brainy reaching a new volume.

“You stupid **primitive plebeian!** ”

“Oh _damn._ ” Thom whistled, turning towards the two other legionnaires. Light lass had her arms folded while Brainiac 5 looked close to punching the woman despite her powers.

“Look Brainy we're all worried, even 'Brainiac 6!' For some reason you haven't been sleeping and snapping off more often so we thought it had to be Dream girl-”

“She shouldn't had mention her.” Star boy whispered to Lyle's ear.

“ **Shut up.** Will you cease this you moron?” Brainy threw his arms up in the air. “Dream girl is dead and anything contradicting this is idiocy.”

Lyle pressed his lips together. He wondered why Brainiac 5 lied. Nura already filled him on the details of Brainy's botched attempt on bringing her back to life. She didn't go to a higher plane per say, appearing in people's dreams as if it was real.

His eyes went back to the monitor, still hearing bits and pieces of the argument. “Brainy I think I found something important!” His discovery was more important than his feelings and whatever they debated about.

“What is it Norg?” Nass. Brainy back to calling him on a last name basis again. He sighed and tried to appeal to his good side, telling him the information he discovered about Cham turning into an alien destroyer. At Brainy's smile Lyle felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Excellent. Have Chameleon come to the lab complex right now!”

The teen smiled dopey at Brainiac 5's retreating back. He noticed how the other two teenagers in the room looked at him. _“What?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Lyle ran a hand through his hair for the milliard time.

'The hell are you doing Lyle?' All he had to do from what Nura told him was to be blunt as bloody possible. Tell him how he felt in technical terms and ask him out on a date. Go from there. Invisible kid knew a few things about Coluans like preparing wreaths as courtship and all but-

 _“Florg.”_ He never did this before; nervous as hell. Lyle breathed in and out as he approached Brainy's lab.

**“ARGGGGGGGG!”**

A scream made the young human jump. Seconds later he saw Chameleon run out of the lab as if Hades had appeared.

'What the hell Chameleon had no hand!' He floated inside of the lab to see Brainy busy at work with what had to be the shape shifter's arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Studying this replication of the data ripper that Cham was kind enough to provide me.”

Lyle wanted to face palm himself. “Brainy that must had hurt.” Really did the man not have any compassion outside of science?

“Don't worry he's a shape shifter he'll regenerate.”

Lyle floated next to him and pouted. “Brainy...”

Brainiac 5 barely glanced at the brown haired teen near him before going back to the appendage. _“Sorry.”_

The teenager blushed; Brainiac 5 never said sorry. The fact that he did hint a spark of something.

Invisible kid continued to float near the Coluan, no noise outside of Brainiac 5's observations and notes.

“Brainy.”

“Hn.”

“I was wondering....” Lyle ran a hand through his hair and winced at the motion. He breathed; this is it. “Would you go out with me?”

Brainiac 5 paused. He sighed before turning fully towards the human.

Lyle started to panic at having the man's attention. “Well I mean a date! I know the myriad process of Coluan courtship but I decided to start off with a date so I could know more about you since we had a lot in common due to incorporeal but also commutative reasons-”

“Lyle; cease this.” Brainiac 5 folded his arms. “What happened from that one event was due to hormone increase as well as misguided endearment. Whatever notion you are presenting now is a result from that.”

 _“You're wrong!”_   No he didn't feel that way! Sure he lost his virginity in bad form but he enjoyed sleeping with Brainy and by Gød he didn't regret it. And wanted to do it again.

Brainiac 5 continued as if he didn't hear him. “Even now you have misconceived notions. Your admiration has been fueled and transmuted into lust, which you are acting upon like a normal, human barbaric teenager. When we consummated it only made it worse. What you do not feel is-”

The Coluan ceased his conversation when Lyle Norg kissed him on the lips. It didn't last long, only a pressing, the human parting as quickly. “No Querl!” Lyle sobbed in front of his face, trying to hold back tears, brown eyes misty. _“Don't say it!”_

Brainy's lips curled into a thin line, eyes narrowing. The teen thought he would continue with his speech when he opened his mouth again but Lyle went into action, attempting to kiss him once more.

“Ngh!” Invisible kid crashed into Brainiac 5's force field instead. “Nass Brainy!” The Coluan parted from the lab, walking down the hall at a brisk pace, ignoring him.

Lyle followed after him, still using his flight ring. “I'm not lying Querl!”

“Shut up; you are worse than Nura.” Lyle heard the whispered hiss. “Stupid woman convinced that you love me so badly that you would do anything for me. Every single night.”

“Dammit Querl I want to be your boyfriend! You know how hard it is admitting this?” The teen thought about breaking down and running into a corner to cry. He worked up the courage to pour his heart out and Brainy slammed it back in his face, seventy five point five percent chance he would do so. The teen didn't think he would deny it this badly though.

Or hurt this much.

 _“Lighting Lad!”_ Brainiac 5 almost screamed as they entered the main; the two of them ceased at a teary eyed Imra along with an angry Garth. “Did we...interrupt something?”

“No we're finished.” Garth mumbled out as Saturn Girl ran from the room in a sob.

Lyle wondered what the florg happened and calculated that it had to be the same situation him and Brainy had or similar.

Brainiac 5 explain the dire situation but Garth nor Lyle were not really into it. He made an offhand suggestion about r _ecruitments_ for extra fire power and decided to walk out, ignoring Garth's half questioning tone.

He walked into the hall and broke down, sobbing. “Dammit why!” Why did he have to like a man? Why did he have to love in the entire galaxy a frigid churlish foob? The brown haired teen held himself with both arms as he cried, starting to turn invisible. “Nass I'm acting like a florging girl.”

“Oh hey I.K.”

Lyle sniffed at the sight of Ultra boy. He appeared just as crappy as he did, shoulders slumped and his usual charisma gone.

“I guess you talked to Lighting Lad.” The teen tried to converse, his nose still running.

“Yeah.”

“I just wanted you to know I didn't tell him. About you and Imra.”

“Yeah I know.”

A pause. Invisible kid sniff, his tears getting worse along with his heart ache. “Sorry I....sorry...” He choked back a sob and turned full invisible.

Lyle passed Imra but he couldn't bring himself to help her. Instead he went to his quarters and flopped on the bed, hugging the pillow in tears until he passed out.


	5. Awkward first dates part one

 

* * *

 

 

“Lyle.”

Invisible kid rose his head at the sound of his name. Phantom girl phased through the doorway into Legion headquarters kitchen. Somehow through his second bottle of Silverale he must had materialized again. He sat slumped at the dining table, the bottle loosely in his right hand.

“Have you seen Brainy?”

He shook his head. The black haired teen hovered near him but he couldn't met her eyes. Instead he stared at the kitchen wall.

“Do you want to talk? I never seen you this down.”

Lyle finally regarded her before shaking his head again. “No its ok. I rather be invisible. I barely like seeing myself now a days.”

She sighed, reaching over to give the teen's shoulder a squeeze before departing. “Remember I'm here for you. Despite the situation we need to stick together for each other, especially under eight-teeners.”

The teen didn't respond, instead drinking the rest of his Silverale before crawling out of his chair and departing.

He walked towards his room until he heard a shout. “Norg!”

Invisible kid jumped and met eyes with the last person he wanted to see. Brainiac 5 ran towards him in the corridor.

“Yes Brainiac 5?” He said lifelessly. 'Remember no personal feelings interfered with a legionnaire's duty.'

“I want you to meet me this evening and pick out your best clothing.”

'Eh?' “Y...Yes!”

 

* * *

 

Lyle Norg twittered his fingers.

The auto valet gave him what could be considered casual business wear. Black loose dress slacks, a long sleeve dark red woven top along with a navy blue tie. He tried to comb his hair down and back like the Coluan wore but it resulted in the tangle mess that Lyle now sported.

“Calm down Norg it's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a-”

He shut up when Brainiac 5 approached him, flying into view. The older teen had on a business suit. A navy blue one at that with cologne and oh florg why did he sport a half boner now?

“I picked this restaurant on a last minute notice.” The teen gestured towards the building behind them with a dismissing wave of his hand. “Shall we go inside?”

The place screamed expensive with its ancient lighting as well as close quarters. Lyle and Brainy sat in a far corner of the restaurant with a booth, highlighting the city. If the circumstances were normal the human would had stared in awe and enjoyment.

Lyle knew the Coluan had no patience and ordered quickly, surprised that organic bi processed meats were on the menu. He picked out fungi, potatoes mashed, as well as steak. They even ordered wine, despite being under-agers.

“I called you here due to seeing a woman named Meander about spiritualism.”

“Really? But Brainy I thought you didn't believe in that stuff.”

“Norg a few days ago I would have had no use for spiritualism, but let's just say I've come across new information I will try to explain.”

Brainiac 5 went through details about the data ripper he acquired through Cham's simulated bio changing. How it could 'capture,' various items and forms and when used against a life source it would disrupt their energy field generator that separated the essence of beings and have it follow the emulation. In another fashion, dying. 

Lyle grimaced at that and lost some of his appetite. Still when the food arrived he forced it down, noting that the potatoes were well prepared with herbs and the steak juicy.

Brainiac 5 continued without missing a beat, talking between swallows of bites. The Coluan ate deliberately and calculatingly. He explained how he spent the last few days with Meander figuring out the I.P. Delegates to be 'avatars' and that the source of their problems was in the virtual world.

“I managed to use the device in the lab to download the information from the destroyer autopsy data into my brain and re-download it into the main computer before it became seized.” Brainiac 5 put a forkful of the Coluan meal that Lyle dubbed 'an equivalent of an Earth salad,' into his mouth. “All I have to do is recalibrate the data and figure out a method to enter into the virtual world where they are most stationed at.”

“You stored all of that data into your mind? That's amazing sir!”

Brainiac 5 raised a brow at the 'sir' and Lyle chuckled nervously. What else could he do but regard the Coluan in an impersonal light? He had to put a bridge between them, to ease the tension of his botched confession.

 

* * *

 

“You want to go to a hotel room?”

Lyle wanted to put his foot in his mouth. He froze and instead stared at the ground.

It had to be mid evening now, with the flux in the air. They didn't do much except discuss data up until the check came. The human insisted on paying at least half; the money he makes now from the Legion double if not quadruple what he previous got from his parents.

Brainiac 5 stopped; the two barely out of the establishment. Lyle closed his eyes and tried not to tremble, to feel more like a foob than he already did. He wanted to be around the Coluan longer so he talked without thinking. “I didn't want to go back yet and I thought it would be better to work in a more quiet environment and-”

“Fine.”

He whipped his head up so quick that it caused whiplash, his eyes going to comical proportions at Brainy's retreating back. He followed after him like a lost puppy would an owner.

 

* * *

 

“....So the users of the biggest fundamental forces in the universe thought it would be a good idea for me to jury rig the flight rings for fake identifications and the three of us under-agers to _'go drinking.'”_

Lyle snorted back a laugh; that sounded like Thom and Ayla.

The two sat on the edge of the bed with holo notes as well as disk information spread out before them. They spent their time still trying to figure out a safe method to strike back at the impending I.P. Forces invading Earth. Brainiac 5 had his tie off, sleeves rolled up, and his shirt half unbuttoned, giving the teen teases of green skin.

The human genius knew they had to be close to a breakthrough, he could taste it. Brainiac 5 decided to humor him in between notes with what Star boy and Light lass did on the way home from recalibrating the gravitational force of the universe.

“Oh sir I think-” Lyle's words were cut off when he reached for an omnicom at the same time as the Coluan. Their hands touched and Invisible kid paused, staring at them.

Brainy's hand felt just as smooth as the first time. He couldn't resist his instincts to grasp it.

He raised his head to see the Coluan not staring at them or their clasp hands, just at the wall. Lyle went closer, bridging his personal space.

Brainiac 5 regained one of his twelve level tracks to push Lyle away at the same time the human teenager pulled him inward by the arm, causing both of them to crash over the edge of the bed.

“How asinine. Nura distracted me the minute you made contact with my skin.” Brainiac 5 mumbled, rubbing his head where he banged against with the wall.

Lyle, speechless, stared at the two of them. Brainiac 5 being taller had half of his body over the bed and pressing against the wall, his calves still on the mattress. The younger teen on the other hand currently straddled the Coluan's waist, hovering over him close. If he moved down he would be sitting on his groin.

“You....You can talk to her outside of your dreams?” He had to break this awkward stance somehow so why not bring up the taboo subject.

Brainy gave him an exasperate look, not sorely based on their position “Not entirely, only when I make contact with people. The spiritualist has been working with me to overcome Dream girl's demise by being a channel. I can't refute the fact that my genius has caused her to be integrated into my mind as well as the dreams of others.”

“So she has a home there in your twelve level conscious? What does she do?”

Brainiac 5 hissed when Lyle did settle on his crotch. “Pester me on a daily basis. Annoy me. Be a Foob. I don't get enough sleep with her muddling and nagging inside of half of my twelve level thought processes.”

“What does she discusses with you?”

He thought Brainy refused the question, turning away. Instead he breathed out, “ **You.** ”

Brainiac 5 flinched when Lyle snuggled closer, resting and bringing their foreheads together. “I want her out of my mind. Part of my findings are based on creating another reanimated body. Her insistence is disrupting my logical portions of common sense.”

“Brainy...are my feelings part of your ' _disruption of the logical portions of common sense_?”

 “Of course Norg; how can you of all people care about me outside of admiration?”

Lyle sighed; wanting to just kiss the man and  _show him._ Instead he shifted, feeling something twitch and press against him. “I just do. I always did. I tried so sprocking hard to get your attention since you recommended me when Cosmic boy was still around.”

“Why.”

“Because I had a crush on you. Your mind impressed me, everything about you did. You even said yourself I tried to court you.”

“Of course but I based my conclusion after we consummated that you 'admiration' sprung on the notion of lust along with risen hormones. A common thing in teenagers.”

“Brainy...I love you. There is no base justification on why. I want to make love to you.” Lyle wanted to laugh at Brainy's stupefied expression; his eyes blinking, wide.

“You love me.”

Lyle nodded his head. “Yes. And...I want to sprock you too.” At the latter Brainy blushed green splotches and shivered. “I wanted to do it the first time you took my virginity. I was afraid though because you seemed so indifferent after what happen.”

Brainiac 5 bit his bottom lip and it took a lot for Lyle to not kiss it. “There was an eighty percent probability that you were a virgin the first time. I took that account as well for your reasoning now.”

“I still love you Querl.”

Brainiac 5 closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and changed the subject. “That does not explain how you know about Nura.”

“She entered my dreams since your experiment. She knows what happened and wants us to be together so she's been helping me.”

“So the brash idiotic woman thought it would be a good idea to give me wet dreams about you and nag me about being a boorish Nass head for not loving you back.”

“You've had wet dreams about me too?” Lyle asked in curious wonder but Brainiac 5 pushed him back, arm's length.

“Enough. I...I need a shower.” Lyle parted from the teen and sat on the bed, watching him get up and stride towards the loo room with quick steps. The door slide close with finality.

“Well it could had been worse.” Brainy could had hit him in the face or just lie again. Invisible kid flopped on his back and put his arms around his head.


	6. Awkward first dates part two

* * *

 

Lyle dozed lightly on the bed; barely hearing the door open later on.

“Brainy?” He rubbed his brown eyes and tried to comprehend the sight before him.

Brainiac 5 stood in the middle of the room dripping wet. A towel hung low on his waist as he dried his hair with another one, water getting on the floor from his damp green skin.

“I wish to depart.”

“What.” Lyle spoke in reply, his eyes still transfixed at the Coluan.

Brainiac 5 frowned. “I want to leave you moron.”

“What that's it? You're going?”

“Of course. Why should I stay here after you foolishly confessed to me-” Brainy felt Invisible kid hug him from behind. “Norg.”

“Don't leave.” He mumbled into his skin, his arms around the Coluan's waist. They stood there silent, only the younger teen breathing hard as he controlled his breathing, trying to not cry. Brainiac 5 only sighed exasperated.

On a crazy thought he ran his tongue around the center of the teen's back, hitting an erogenous zone. Brainy flinched and he traced his tongue up to another one near the older teen's shoulder blade.

“Lyle...stop that.” A stammer in his voice made him continued. Not many creatures knew of the base points on a Coluan's body, as well as the right amount of pressure. Lyle curled and pressed his tongue at the right spot, causing the teenager to shake in his grip.

Brainiac 5 pulled his arms apart and turned around. “Lyle I should-” But the man ceased his conversation, again, when Lyle stood on his toes and kissed him on the mouth.

He only pressed their lips together but information vids told him about 'tongue kissing.' The teenager wanted to try it, licking around the Coluan's lower lips.

“What are you doing.” Brainiac 5 pushed him back by the chest but Lyle held on Brainy's forearms.

“Kissing you? You never had a tongue kiss before?”

Brainiac 5 made a face. “That's _disgusting and primitive._ ” Really the idea of lifeforms swapping _spit_?

Lyle laughed at him. “No I heard it feels really good. The tongue is an erogenous zone and it helps explore other species' immune systems.”

The green skinned teenager still appeared doubtful so Lyle decided to at least try. He closed his eyes and reached up again, standing on the balls of his feet.

Brainy tasted nice, like the paste and cleaner he used in the loo. The human worked slowly and deliberately, tracing Brainy's lips before reaching through the corners of his mouth. It took a while but the Coluan started to mimic him.

_Gød_ he felt himself start to harden behind his pants. Brainy's tongue felt great, twisting and swapping around his own tongue. His grip tighten on the older teen's arms and he had a hard time leading this. He started to moan around the Coluan's mouth, coaxing the others tongue further into his mouth, leading him on. 'Nice.' Lyle sighed, his mind starting to feel fuzzy and warm.

They only parted minutes later for air, Lyle's higher than normal level track mind having a hard time focusing. Brainiac 5 breathed hard, his fingers flexing on Lyle's chest.

Lyle licked his lips and tried to recall what Dream girl told him. Be bold. “Could we go on the bed again?”

Brainiac 5 didn't reply at first, then slowly he nodded his head. “I give up.”

 

* * *

 

After putting all the notes in the drawer the two laid down on the bed.

Lyle pulled his shirt apart as well as the rest of his clothes, hovering over the Coluan. Brainy didn't look pleased at the position, arms folded, but by damn he wanted to sprock him.

“Could I see your body? I didn't get a chance to do so last time.”

Brainiac 5 flushed. “Why do you want to see me so badly?”

“Well its because I never seen a naked Coluan before. Seeing your penis last time was fascinating.”

Lyle talked about biology just as casually as he would anything else and he meant it. Brainy snorted but complied, pulled the towel off from his waist and throwing it to the side on the floor.

The Coluan spread and pulled up his legs on display and Lyle couldn't help but light up his brown eyes in glee.

Hairless green musclar skin had a damp appealing luster. There was no hair exempt the short soft blond hair on his head, his eyebrows, as well as the coarse short hairs surrounding his green cock. Coluans derived from plants so their members varied from what Lyle read but Brainiac 5 had an almost fully dioecious sexual organ, with two different shades of green. Despite the bifurcation split and the sheath skin surrounding and protecting his testicles he still was quite male. Obviously.

“Are you quite done gawking Norg?” Brainy huffed in an irate tone. “If you are may I stop this nonsense?”

Brainiac 5 blushed when Lyle leaned downward and traced his tongue around the base of his shaft. “Ah what?”

“It taste the same as the rest of your skin.”

“Of course; what did you expect?”

“I'm not really sure.” Lyle reached inside the sheath of skin and found Brainy's testicles 'Ah.' He squeezed them around his palm, hearing a half groan half gurgle rise from the Coluan's lips.

Lyle watched each half of the Coluan's member twitch and wiggle in front of his eyes. He licked on one half, feeling it pulse and a drop of greenish liquid pool out.

'Hmm.' He learned a lot about sex when he went back to the Legion after leaving jail. That didn't mean he had experience as he curled his tongue hesitantly and nervously around Brainy's jointed together by his hand shaft.

Lyle opened his mouth wide and decide to try putting both parts in his mouth. He slurped, a blush flourishing on his pale skin at the indecently of it. Both halves wiggled and filled his mouth almost choking but he closed his eyes and started to bob his head up and down like the vid he seen.

Brainy was silent and the younger teen wondered did he get anything out of this. 'It didn't feel good?' From the shaft in his mouth and the way the Coluan's testicles throbbed in his fingers it appeared to be, at least physically.

“Lyle...” A tired breathy voice reached his eyes. He felt fingers run through his hair and attempt to push his head back. “Don't swallow my fluid refuse.”

'Why would he call it that.' He thought Brainy's 'essence,' so far tasted great. It had a sweet undertone that made Lyle want to drink more. He assumed it would be bitter the rare time he tried his own.

The teenage human decided to explore the rest of Brainy's lower regions while he gave him fellation. The Coluan still had his legs spread but his hands rested on Lyle's head so the human traced his thighs, feeling the member in his mouth respond.

He squeezed one of the teenager's buttocks, hard muscle in his grip. Then he felt liquid near Brainy's other hole and paused sucking. 'Huh? Coluans don't lubricate here do they?' No from his research Coluans were similar to humanoids so did that mean that Brainiac 5 prepared himself beforehand?

Lyle decided to find out, pushing his head down so that he swallowed most of the member before his gag reflex could kick in. He heard Brainy give out a low growl and arch back. At the same time he pushed his left fingers into the teenager's entrance.

“ _Norg_!” The brown haired human ignored him and wiggled inside, feeling slickness against the Coluan's inner walls.

'He _did_! Was he expecting this?' Lyle wanted to laugh in joy but he redoubled his effort, curling his tongue around both halves and in-between the split. He did a come hiter motion, feeling the springy muscles clinch his digits.

Damn he wanted to look at Brainy right now. He knew that he would cream in his shorts if he did so he trained his brain to tune out Brainiac 5's grumbles, half cries and half heart pushes against his head as he caved his cheeks and sucked harder.

“Ngh...don't drink...” The member expanded when he used his right hand to press against the skin under the older teen's balls and before he reached the sheath of skin. “Lyle...!”

Lyle ignored his drooling throbbing erection against his boxers and circled his tongue around the shaft, vibrating and making noise against it. His left hand found a different patch of skin and he pressed against that, hearing Brainy hold back a yell.

The member twitched, then a flood of liquid filled his mouth. He had to swallow quickly least he choke on it. Lyle slowly parted from the member and gasped, coughing as the greenish stuff still continued to spurt all on his face and hair.

“You fool...” Nass, he looked sprocking _good_. His hair drooped, his knuckle near his lips and his body trembled as he still rode his orgasm. “Coluan's release have aphrodisiac properties. It helps females assimilate our essence faster.”

Lyle gasped, swallowing the last bit down his throat. “Oh.” He said breathlessly. No wonder he had the urge to rut uncontrollably.

The teenager sat on his haunches, pulling his black and red stripped boxers off and away. He spooned the dripping green gloop from his face and rubbed it around his inflamed irritated member. He pushed Brainiac 5 back against the headboard, hearing him grumble weakly. He rested his hands against the man's thighs before he positioned and pushed the tip of his mushroom head manhood inside of the Coluan.

“Ha...Ha...” _Shit_ he should had thought this out. The only problem is that Lyle couldn't really. He wanted to sprock Brainy so hard that he would cease thinking all twelve levels of his thought processes, if possible. He wanted to show the green irate inducing teenager his turmoil and frustration. The human ran only on instinct and what he saw from the vids.

“Are you ok?” Lyle managed to rasp out. He had to use what little willpower he had left to not have an orgasm or pound the teen into the bed.

Brainiac 5 panted, his eyes closed in thought and his hair still ruffled. He gave him a horrible glare that would had made Lyle cringe on normal circumstances. “Does it look like I am ok you damn orangutan?”

That translated to, “It sprocking hurts and you are a foob head so **please** make it better.”

Lyle Norg put both of Brainy's legs on his shoulders. “Didn't you tell me to relax my first time?”

Brainy gave him a pained look but tried to will his inner walls from squeezing Lyle's cock off. He pushed in further, sheathing himself fully into the Coluan.

“You feel good Querl.” Lyle leaned in close and nudged his nose against his lover, which caused the Coluan to blush in splotches. “Really tight.”

“Stop talking; you're too loquacious.” Brainy turned his head and Lyle wanted to laugh at how embarrassed he appeared. He never thought the smartest person on Earth, probably in the universe, would be blushing like a bride.

“I never did this before so tell me if it still hurts.”

Lyle rotated his hips and pushed out, then in again. He tried to stimulate the vid as best as he could. The teenager braced both of his arms to the side of the Coluan, against the bed.

Concerned brown eyes seen how Brainy twisted and scrunch up his face. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yes just...uncomfortable.”

Lyle bit his lip and reached between them with one of his hands. His left palmed and squeezed back the Coluan's member, touching and playing with the skin between the split.

The human pulled out and arched the angle of his hips, feeling the walls around his manhood grip him when he pushed inside to the base. “Ah-” He hissed and raised his head to see Brainy biting his bottom lip, trembling.

Clarity penetrated his fogged brain on what that could mean. “So this,” He did the motion again with his hips, the blunt of his cock hitting that one spot, his voice filled with young wonder. “Is what you did before to me Querl?”

Brainiac 5 gasped out and growled. “Stop thrusting against that I don't-”

“You don't want to feel good?”

Brainy blushed to the tips of his ears, not responding. Lyle laughed and placed his hands on Brainy's thighs for leverage as he pounded against that area of muscle so hard that it made the bed shake slightly. “Sorry I refuse this request. **Again.** ”

The younger teen thrust in and out at a fevered pace, his movements wild but somewhat calculated. It became harder as time went on. The way Brainiac 5 coxed and pumped his member from the inside, the inner walls squeezing his skin deliciously over spots.He now understood why men and women succumbed to sex.

The green skinned teen gripped the sheets behind them, his face in a frown but his lips parted. His manhood dripped freely now, erect and flopping against his stomach.

His mentor in such a state had been Lyle's undoing. “I...I can't...” The teen's voice broke as his member expanded and he came inside of the older male, eyes closed and head tossed back in pleasure. It made his body shake and shiver, his fingers gripping green skin tight.

Lyle panted as the flames vanished from his mind and body but not cool entirely. He slowly opened his eyes and paled at a very angry looking Coluan.

“You stupid sprocking...”

“Brainiac 5! Sir I can explain!” Lyle didn't understand why or how he ended up apologizing in between his lover's legs.

Invisible kid felt a green hand push him back. He made a loud ' _oof,_ ' noise as his member parted from Brainiac 5 with a sloppy mess. Lyle tried to sit up, half daze and confused, until Brainy straddled him.

“Damn sprocking monkey.” Green eyes filled with rage made Lyle blanched and squeaked. “Not only did you release your dirty filthy sperm in my ass, but you came prematurely. You did not last _ten florging minutes_ rutting inside of me.”

Brainy cursing? It had to be bad. “I'm...I'm...sorry-”

“Shut up.” Brainiac 5 growled and Lyle whimpered. He didn't feel like a brave legionnaire right now. A green arm reached down and around, pulling and pumping his sensitive member. “I told you to not drink my essence and you did anyway.”

“Ah...Ah....”

“I said to _shut up._ ” The teenager bent down low to his eye level with a glare. Lyle relaxed into the bed and thrust into those digits from using machines twisting and stroking him.

“There.” Satisfied, Brainiac 5 sat up to line his entrance with the tip of Lyle's new sported erection and pushed back, using gravity. The whole thing went in to the base, their excursions as well as the cooling sperm making it ease in with a wanton squelch. Lyle had to hold back from having another orgasm.

“If you release again before me I will _**hurt you**._ ”

The brown haired teen decided to not find out the extent of Brainiac 5's wrath. Lyle closed his eyes and focused on anything but how hard and wonderful Brainy's body felt.

Brainiac 5 shifted and rose, the tip throbbing against his anal hole, before slamming back down on the human's pelvis. Lyle gritted his teeth at the pace the Coluan had already.

'Don't want to die, don't want to die, don't want to die.' He gasped and opened his eyes when he felt those muscles around his member squeeze and pump his shaft like a glove. “Florg ah....”

Lyle couldn't help to watch Brainy now. His eyes were closed, short hair messy from sweat, lips pressed together, and hands balancing himself on the younger male's stomach. He told him to not say anything and come too soon but he didn't mention not moving.

The teen thrust up to met his lover, causing the green skinned teen to jolt, his eyes flying open as he hit his prostate dead on. Brainy slowed but Lyle didn't, making the older male have to catch up to his pace.

“Ngh.” The Coluan used one hand to cover his mouth. Lyle had a sprocking grin on his face and reached up to pull his hand away.

The human shifted, slowly down to only grasp both of his hands into green ones. He blushed at the intimacy of it but continued pushing his hips upward.

'Oh man.' The Brainiac 5 before him contradicted the one he admired. The green teen had a cool, aloof composed appearance most if not all of the time. This side he enjoyed too.

“No, I don't want to climax.” Brainy's shoulders slumped as he whimpered, eyes shut hard, close to begging. "I...I don't want to appear like this."

“Why?” Lyle liked how the teen became more verbal.

“It is...upsetting to lose control. Discording.” Brainy gasped and his member spasm, dribbled out more pre-ejaculation.

“Brainy it's ok to let go sometimes. You don't need to impress me or anyone else.” The human rubbed his thumb pad against the Coluan's knuckle, talking in a mature light.

Brainiac 5 panted, letting the teen under him thrust into his body loosely. He then squeezed Lyle's hands and started to work in unison, bracing himself as he used his thighs to bounce up and down.

Lyle relaxed in the bed and groaned; his inexperienced working against him. The teen tried to watch him but it became harder and harder to do so. Especially with those blown green eyes filled with lust and his mouth half open.

The human let go one of Brainy's hands and grasped the neglected squirming dripping member. He squeezed the shift and pumped it slowly, paying attention to both halves as possible. Brainiac 5 made a low, guttered growl that went straight to his groin and made his stomach feel fuzzy.

Lyle closed his eyes and clinched his teeth as warmth splashed on his hand as well as his chest. He thrust a few more times around the walls gripping him tightly close to the point of pain and released himself for the second time today, some of it coming out of the teen's stretched body.

The brown haired teen wheezed. “ _Gød_.” He groaned when the last spurt parted from the tip of his member. Lyle let go of the softening member and raised his hand, post coital settling in.

He laughed as he played with the ropes of green essence. The human put his digits in his mouth, licking them off. 'So yummy and sweet.' It had a mixture of flavors each time.

“Norg.”

Invisible kid woke straight into awareness at his name. He glanced up to see Brainiac 5, hands on his stomach. Sprocked, half mooned eyes, tousled hair, but pissed off.

“You did it **again** you monkey.”

“Oh _florg._ ” He forgot that Brainy's sperm worked like a philter. Dead. He was dead even with his member growing hard again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Highness?”

Princess projectra shook her head over and over again. Her followers who wanted to help her extract revenge stood outside near the hotel next to the restaurant.

The plan had been to get rid of Dream girl due to her precognition. The Princess and the others worried that she would hinder their objective by telling Brainiac 5 in a pre-sight.

Wilimena sat down on a ledge near an architecture structure fountain. She put fingers to her head, feeling a migraine coming on. “I'm alright just shaken.”

The woman assumed that Brainiac 5 to be hopelessly in love with Dream girl. The minute she felt her 'presence' she rushed into action, going to the balcony that she assumed him and the youngest, devotee whelp resided.

This was not the case. Instead she seen a free show. A very graphic free show. Projectra never knew that the Coluan who always stayed in the lab had been that lucid, nor perverted. Or that the one called Invisible kid even more so.

“I need to lay down.”

“Princess? What happened?” Her men questioned and she glared at him.

“ **Do not ask!** I will depart until tomorrow!” She flew off, trying to extract the scene that played in her head.


	7. Using strategies and propositions as foreplay

Tinya, the one called Phantom girl, searched all over for Brainiac 5.

'He didn't make it home last night.' Where ever he departed to the day before he must had stayed there. Uncommon for the Coluan. He never left headquarters except for missions or lab work.

'Is it a girl?' Was that even possible? Outside of Dream Girl the Legion used to speculate Brainiac 5 either be asexual, so devoted to his work that he needed to get laid, gay, in love with his machines to the point of making an android to florg with, or hasn't found the right person yet.

In fact the biggest bet was on ' _gay_.' Tinya put her credits on 'Needed to get laid.'

Phatom girl almost sighed in relief when she felt the Coluan's ring signal. She needed to tell someone what Imra told her. “Brainy!”

“I said I was sorry!”

Invisible kid whined as he followed Brainiac 5 into headquarters. The teen from two different dimensions noticed how Brainy had rumple clothing, a suit she presumed, and his hair disarray. Lyle on the other hand had on Brainy's matching suit jacket. Did he even wear a shirt?

“Cease your squabbling!” Brainy almost ran into Phantom girl, stopping at the last minute. “Hello Tinya. Good morning or should I say good afternoon.”

“Brainy I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.” He folded his arms, full attentive. At least he didn't change.

“I-” Before she could talk Brainiac 5 jumped in the air. He would had landed on the ground if his flight ring didn't activate.

“ _Quer_ l.” It revealed that Lyle hugged the Coluan from behind, snuggling into his back as they floated. Tinya stared at the two in wonder as Brainy's face grew to a darker shade of green.

“Unhand me!” The teen almost screamed. Invisible kid parted and Brainiac 5 went to his feet, stomping away from the two.

“Querl!”

“Brainy I need to talk to you!”

“Shut up! I'm going to the lab! I'm already behind due to you!”

“May I help?” Lyle floated behind him, keeping his distance.

“ **NO!** Go away!”

Tinya sighed. She had to tell him sooner or later. She also had to change her bet from 'needed to get laid.'

 

* * *

 

Brainiac 5 worked in his lab, on the verge of figuring out a method to fight against the invaders. He toyed with the data ripper and ignored the other presence in the room. Banishing Lyle proved to be fruitless since the teen would bypass his protocol codes and come in anyway.

Invisible kid helped him despite his lover's discourteous behavior. It felt nice and he hoped to do this in the future too. “I want to go into this place first for surveillance.”

“I won't allow it.”

“Why not Brainy? I have enough smarts to escort everyone. I did against the pirates, you can not deny that.”

“Norg if I must assist these bumpkins I rather it be me than you.”

Lyle paused and turned to regard the Coluan. “You never said that before.”

“What?” Brainiac 5 refused to deal with this, his voice conveying. He continued to focus most of his tracks on the machine.

“So you admit that you are worried about my well being and want to protect me.”

“Of course I do why-” Brainiac 5 cut himself off at what he revealed. He balled up his fist then released it, doing equations backwards in his head to calm himself down.

Lyle smiled brightly and it took a lot for the Coluan to not punch him in the face like a primitive fool. “Querl-”

“Not another word.”

 

* * *

 

“Bloody _Nass_ Lyle.”

The two teenagers were in Brainiac 5's labs. Seven of them went into the virtual world to battle against the invaders. Most of them saved one were already downloaded into the infinity net.

Lyle Norg handed Brainiac 5 a disk. “I need you to do a few alternations.” He listed them out and ignored how his lover grimaced in frustration.

The Coluan threw up his hands in the air. “Fine just get your nass in there.”

Invisible kid smiled then jumped to wrapped his arms around Brainiac 5; giving him a kiss on the cheek. “ _Love you too_. I hope you do not worry much.”

Brainy stuttered and Lyle winked, blowing him another kiss. “Norg so help me I will beat your-”

Lyle went into the pod and waited for him to be downloaded. “I'm all ready Brainy!”

 

* * *

 

“Where the nass is- **INVISIBLE KID**!”

Lyle winced at Lighting lad's yell as he transmuted next to him. The others blinked at Lyle's new avatar.

He had on a black and white one piece outfit instead of his red and blue one. Google settled on his head and he grinned brightly. His age didn't alter too much; only by a year or so. 'I feel so sprocking young though.'

“You're Invisible kid?” Gazelle approached him in wonder, her eyes lighting up.

Lyle blinked before realization dawned on him. It was that girl from the mission months ago whom he saved on the frigid planet as well as the Legionnaire try outs. He thought her powers were pretty cool on a biological level but had no personal feelings for her. Well not on 'that' level.

“Lyle why in the world did your alter your outfit?” Lighting lad glanced at him up and down.

“Long story I'll explain later. We don't have much time.”

The seven of them flew in the air, surveying their surroundings. They observed the similarities between the infinity net as well as their own reality. 'Maybe Brainy could use this technology to travel dimensions.'

“We have company!” Ultra boy pointed out to the invasion of the enemy and Invisible kid prepared himself.

Training prepared him better for battles, making him utilized his invisibility. He phased in and out of their sensor long enough to shut or knock them down. The brown haired teen worked with the heavy hitters, weaving and dodging in between the drone machines so his teammates could attack him.

“They stopped tossing troops at us?” Invisible kid floated down as all of the machines ceased fire. He gasped lightly at the formerly deceased united planets secretary.

The dark skinned woman explained the mission of the life forms and he tried not to wince. Total annihilation of the universe? Assimilation of what they deemed, 'worthy?' How dare they judge who or what should be accepted.

No he refused. He refused to have Brainiac 5 deleted. He just found love so why would he have it taken away?

“Damn.” Lyle cursed, even more so when Nimra vanished, most likely deleted. 'A brave woman to fool them until the end.'

“Invisible kid?”

“Oh.” Gazelle _again._

 _“_ I wanted to thank you again for what you did. I couldn't get a good look at you and imaged what you looked like everyday.” The red toned girl smiled and hugged his arm.

“Gazelle thanks but oh boy. I need to cut you off and tell you something.”

“What do you mean?” Lyle hated to do this but he had to nip it in the bud before it became worse.

“You're a sweet girl. Really one of the best I've seen in the sector but I'm taken for. Literally.”

“Really who?” The teen appeared crestfallen but at least she didn't sound too angry.

At her innocent question Lyle blushed. “I...uhh...” He put his goggles near his mouth. “I can't really explain but they are a legionnaire.”

“Why? Is it a person to be ashamed of?” She let go of his arm and put her hands on her hips.

The brown haired human waved his hand. “No! It's just...complicated!” Invisible kid felt no shame being with Brainiac 5 but Earth still had its prejudice, along with other planets. He recalled the red head having the same judgmental feelings towards the Legion at first.

“It's only sex?”

At her blunt statement he coughed. “No! I'm dating them and by _florg_ I love them but it's just that I'm with-”

“Lyle you better use your big brain of yours and help us out with reinforcements! From what Brainy tells us its over nine thousand!” Lighting Lad quipped.

The teen sighed; now he knew how his lover felt. **Idiots**! “Brainy those tweaks you installed? Turn them off!”

“I am kind of busy at the moment. If you are having regret from trying to impress some female with subterfuge-”

“Dammit Brainy stop being jealous and listen for a moment!” Lyle hissed as he barely avoided being blasted. “You have the codes I told you for the upgrades! Find the code in the infinity matrix and you can remotely alter me!”

“Yes I see where you're going but I have my hands full at the-”

The teen's voice cut off into silence. “Brainy?” Oh _Gød_. “Brainy!”

“Lyle get a hold of yourself!” Lighting lad blew up a machine before it reached them, with Star boy using his gravity powers to make a slight barrier.

'No...No he couldn't be hurt could he?' Invisible kid felt tears on the corners of his eyes. 'Please be ok Please be ok.'

“Invisible kid!” Gazelle shook him out of his stupor. “Come on snap out of it!”

“Sorry I-”

Lyle felt his avatar shift and convert back to his original form. “What the florg!”

“Yes it worked!” Invisible kid jumped for joy. If his form changed that meant that Brainy was still alive as well!

Imra shook her head at Lyle's enthusiasm. “You seem hella excited that your disguise wore off to impress a girl.”

“No Saturn girl I gave Querl the alternation to do this!” Brainiac 5's force field protected them all from the incoming attack. “You see he uploaded you all into the infinity net as you are so his monitors read you as part of the normal environment. But I changed my avatar to stick out like a sore thumb so all Brainy needed to do was latch onto me in the matrix as a toehold.”

“Once he shifted my avatar it didn't take him long to provide us with his force field and then seize control of the matrix!” Lyle laughed; did he impress his lover now with his quick thinking? He sure hoped so.

 

* * *

 

“Lyle.”

Lyle opened one eye to regard their leader.

His lover informed them all that he seized control of the infinity net central processing nexus, the destroyer units all dead and the I.P. Planet discorporated. Unfortunately their 'bodies,' didn't make it per say so Brainy was in the process of 'working on it.'

Invisible kid rather not like being 'dead,' especially not around the others. He tried to rest under a tree to be questioned by Lighting Lad moments later.

“Is he done yet?”

Lyle sighed and closed his eyes again. “He said today.” Gazelle played guessing games on who his lover was, Ultra boy threw rocks at him or crack jokes, Star boy had the job of food gatherer, Atom girl ended up being worse than Ultra boy, and Saturn girl struck the teen as the most stable and sane person in the group currently.

When she didn't try to probe his mind for information on who his love was.

Lighting lad sighed. Florg he knew about patience; he wanted to see his lover again. But them asking him ever few hours if Brainy was “ready yet,' wasn't going to make him ready.

“Lyle I need you to gather everyone together.” Brainy spoke through their comm link in the rings.

“There's your answer.” Lyle sat up and gave his leader a look.

 

* * *

 

The minute Lyle made it back he ran to the Coluan.

“Querl!” Brainy made a 'gah!' noise as the human tackled him to the ground. “I missed you so much!”

“Unhand me! Cease your foolish open fondness and affection!” Brainiac 5 tried to push the human off but the brown haired teen ignored him, relentless.

Lyle continued to kiss the teen all over his face. The rich smell of pine and cloves invaded his nostrils and he sighed, snuggling to his chest. “ _Querl~_ ”

“Ummm...we're still here. If you want us to leave we can.”

Lighting lad spoke first. Invisible kid flushed and released him, jumping off of the Coluan as if he burned.

Everyone stared at them. Most of them men dropped their mouths. The girls either gawked at them or giggled.

Brainiac 5 sat up and brushed himself off. “Now if you are done I need to bring Nura back.”

“Wait what?” Saturn girl squeaked as Brainiac 5 went into the machine himself and downloaded Dream girl into a new body.

“Breath; don't try to walk yet.” He reached over and guided the teen through the process of being reanimated.

“Brainy you did it. You really did it! Did you get married to Lyle yet?” Nura spoke in a rush.

“Married?” Phantom girl whispered and Brainiac 5 rubbed his temples.

“May we three be alone?”

The legionnaires still remained, whispering or chatting. “ **Now?** ”

“Oh oh!” Lighting lad coughed. “Ok everyone break it up! The seven of us go to the med lab to make sure our powers are still alright as well as our bodies. The rest ummm...we will have a meeting later on.” The meeting in question was the betting pool. Garth knew Ultra boy and him won, since they speculated that Brainy would end up being 'gay.'


	8. abstinence does not make the heart grow fonder for horny teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the last part. This has some dirty talk, sex, as well as mention of smegma so I wanted to give a warning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nura.” Invisible kid pressed his index fingers together in a nervous motion. Bad habit.

“Lyle I'm so glad it worked and you and Querl are together!”

Brainaic 5 stood before the two in the lab, arms crossed. The human refuse to met his eyes while the woman _gushed_.

“I'm sorry Brainy but you needed to get laid.” Dream girl kicked her feet back and forth on the platform she sat on. Having legs again felt good.

“Are you dictating on whom I should mate with?”

"Yep. Puppy here loves you and I thought you two would be cute together.” The white haired woman gestured towards Lyle.

“You need a person to bring down your control freak personality. I refuse to do it, Hades know no other woman or man would do it, and I foreseen the two of you together so why not? I told Lyle to wear you down by hanging out with you casually at first, to romance you and get to understand you, and finally to sprock the heck out of you.” She gestured towards Brainy's pose. “Look at you now! The stick in your Nass is gone now!”

Brainiac 5 narrowed his eyes and Invisible kid tried to turn transparent but Nura held onto his arms. “Don't. He's just annoyed. I won't let him hurt you.”

“I like you Querl. I really do and you're sweet when you're not a foob but I don't like you like _that_.”

Brainiac 5 gripped his fingers before leaping near the two. Dream girl 'eeped,' and Invisible kid ran away, mumbling apologizes.

“I never thought a twelve level intellect would go down to the level of six level primates like us.” Nura mocked, dodging him.

“No. I just computed that this is the best method to get your attention.”

“Oh stop.” Dream girl pulled Invisible kid close to her and threw him towards the Coluan. “You're happy at what I did. I saw what happened in the hotel and he's a nice boyfriend.”

Brainiac 5 froze, caught off guard at Lyle Norg sailing before crashing into him. The two landed on the floor and Dream girl chuckled. “You two have fun ok?” She stepped over them and decided to catch up. Maybe flirt with Thom a bit.

"Brainy.” Lyle Norg blushed. He straddled the other teenager, laying haphazardly on top of him. Brainiac 5 sighed and put his hand over his eyes in defeat. “Did you like Dream girl?”

“A little.” He admitted. “As I mentioned previously she showed no inkling towards me so I disregarded her until she showed up in my dreams. The foolish woman had my hopes up with her 'kindness,' making me desire the truth behind her actions until she persistently told me that you loved me.”

Lyle shifted and rested his elbows on the other sides of Brainy's head and settled on his hips. “I like you Lyle, I know that at least. I'm not sure if I love you but I do enjoy your company over the other idiots. You also make me angry only a quarter of the time compared to them as well.”

“It's ok Querl, we have time.” Invisible kid blushed with a smile and leaned in close. He brushed their noses together in affection. “Did you miss me? Even a little?” He said bashfully.

“Of course I did you simpleton.” Brainiac 5 pulled the human down by his brown haired and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

“You...witless astute _monkey_.”

Lyle's tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth. If Brainy said contradicting slurs then he had to be doing this right.

A finger stretched and curled, slick with the lube his lover provided him, the muscles clinching around it. “You should be used to this by now.”

“Shut...up.”

Lyle squeezed one green buttock and pushed in further, the muscles rapidly spasm in beats when he discovered the right spot. Massaging it against the pads of his index and middle fingers.

“I already cleaned under my foreskin.” He said in a sing song tone.

Brainiac 5 huffed and turned his head slightly, resting on his stomach. “Good, the last thing I need is more smegma from your dirty member near me.”

He didn't mean that. Lyle had already gotten used to his lover's icy mouth. “Sorry. I was so turned on and you wouldn't take me.” The teenager gave him a puppy eyed look. “And you know it had been an emergency after all with Superman prime. Sweat and stuff gathered there.”

During the whole incident with various doppelgangers of the Legion of Superheroes battling against a menace from his universe he requested a blowjob. Brainiac 5 gave him a look, not thrilled with the notion, but the Coluan was so frustrated arguing with his older elder version from Earth prime that he complied.

And complained while he did it.

Lyle felt his member twitch at the memory. _Florg_ it had been hot seeing the teen get on his knees and suck him off. Purple gloved fingers resting on his thighs as that fiery tongue put to a better use, wrapping and swirling around his member like a treat. Green eyes peered at him with desire and longing. Brainy took him to the root too and even let him thrust in his mouth, his throat muscles squeezing almost as good as his body would, eyes closed and following his hips' movements effortlessly.

He ended up being angry though when he came down his throat and forced him to swallow it all. Brainy mentioned after that he would had spat it in his face if they didn't have a mission to do.The human teenager wanted to taste his lover's essence by giving him a blowjob in return but that would had pushed the final button on the Coluan.

Still giving his lover a hand job, licking and nibbling along his neck, trailing kisses from his cheek up to his mouth to taste himself,the Coluan using their mouths to cut off noise wasn't a bad trade off.

Lyle scissored his fingers, watching how Brainy laid his head on the work bench table, panting. He remained fully clothed, his pants and black Legion symbol boxers around his ankles.

“Hurry up you _dog_.” Brainaic 5 grounded out, his hands gripping the edges of his work desk.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Lyle half whined. His lover was too impatient. “Are you still jealous that I told you that your other version was cute?”

Brainiac 5 turned his head over sharply. “Why in the nass would you enjoy a grandpa di-” His words cut off mid sentence when Lyle pushed in up to his testicles, causing the table to shake.

“You're ruining the mood.” The teen grumbled under his breath. “I didn't mean him.”

“The...other...one is taken...” Another thrust and Brainy gritted his teeth, his member dribbling on the floor. “Florg... _ah_.”

“Q? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?”

“Don't...call me that.” Brainy blushed and rested his face on the desk. He moved his arms as well, letting his lover ghost his hands over his hips. “I didn't reach completion that one time so my body is...not used to this due to absence.”

Ah yes. Their other halves from the destroyed universe interrupted them. The Lyle from that time period had a perverted leer while the other Brainiac 5 blushed and turned around with a cough. They mentioned later on that they understood completely, in a relationship themselves. The hand holding as well as the casual touches made it obvious.

Lyle felt his heart ache. Would the two of them end up like that? Brainy hated to be affectionate in public, even now. His brown eyes ran down Brainy's back to where he had his face buried into his arms, breathing heavily and flushing up to his side burns. Maybe but it would take some time.

He had all the time in the world now.

Lyle gripped the Coluan's hips and started a pace, pulling out till his foreskin rubbed against his glands before pushing back to ram into his lover's prostate.

The teenager under him met his thrusts, pushing his waist back into his pumps. He panted hard in puffs, the table shaking under them and mixed fluids dripping on the floor.

Lyle put his whole weight on top of his lover, having to lean slightly on the front of his feet. The height difference was obvious but it hasn't hindered the positions they could do. The human knew that he might end up being taller if not as tall as his lover one day if he went by the Earth prime one.

He decided to change his angle, pounding against that spot in short quick thrusts instead of long stretched out ones. Brainy enjoyed being sprocked till he couldn't use half of his twelve level tracks but would never tell Lyle out loud. He knew though.

The teen licked a green shell of an ear, tracing the lobe slowly. “I should had taken off your clothes too.”

Brainy shook his head. “No; too busy. Needed this now.” They were in the middle of an experiment when Lyle kissed his lover, the make out session turning wild and into this. The taller teen practically deprived the human of his clothing after he turned off his flight ring but only pulled down his pants before he reached into his spare drawer and pulled out a familiar used tube.

Pale skin rubbed against purple material as the slapping of flesh rang out in the lab. Brainiac 5 made little pleading noises but remain reserved. He wanted to make him scream again, but the last time he did that by pinning his arms Brainy gave him no sex for a week and banned him from the lab because everyone in the Legion heard it.

Instead he reached around with his right hand and touched the bifurcated cock, his thumb smoothing over the skin inside of the split and rubbing against the head peaking out from the tip. Both halves throbbed and dribbled pre-ejacuation freely, coating his fingers with it.

“Ngh.” A groaned rose from green lips and Brainiac 5 clinched Lyle's member painfully tight. No matter how many times he did this it felt just as good if not better than the last time he did.

“You're so tight every time.” Another spasm and Lyle blushed, burying his face into the teen's shoulder bashfully. “Sorry. It's embarrassing but the truth.”

He tuned his hand to his movements, pumping both halves in his palm down. Lyle felt Brainy's thighs tremble and shake, the muffled noises getting louder than his frantic thrusts to completion.

Then Brainy made a final cry and liquid gushed out, going all on his hand. Most of it went on the floor as well as the front of the desk too.

The teen closed his eyes, thrusting a few more times before he moaned his lover's name against his ear, filling and coating the Coluan's inner walls.

He shook as well as the body under him, rocking his heels as he pumped himself dry along with his lover's inner muscles. Lyle felt like falling out but instead used the desk and prop himself up, hovering over his lover.

Brainiac 5 rose his head slightly and turned to glare at the teen. 'I'm dead.' Brainy hated to have fluid inside of him. Every time Brainy lead he always used a contraceptive protective skin; even despite Lyle's insistence of not to. He wasn't going to dump the Coluan for anyone else so why bother?

The teen pulled out, already hating the loss of heat from being joined. He blushed at the gushing white juices flowing from the gaping hole of his lover's entry but Brainy turned around on unsteady arms and propped himself on the desk.

Lyle stepped back, arms in front of him as he watched Brainiac 5 sit on his desk with a wince. Fluids were dripping out onto his pants as well as the surface. His purple insignia  shirt barely covered his half hard member. He really did look perfectly _sprocked_ with his hair out of its usual style and fanning his cheeks.

“.......”

"......."

“...Lyle I want you to give me fellatio.”

“What?” Did he hear that right? He raised his head up, brown eyes confused and yearning.

Brainy groaned and stretched his arms, popping bones. “You heard me.”

“Can I...can I drink your essence too?”

Green eyes narrowed, staring at him lazily, but Brainy nodded his head. “It would be wise because I'm going to take you Lyle. Since you seem so eager to have my fluid inside of your body I'll grant you the notion. Over and over again.”

Lyle Norg grinned wildly, his member already propping up once again. “Q!”

Brainiac 5 sighed. “I told you not to...never mind. You don't listen for a dog do you?” He made a come hither notion with his finger and kissed his lover, pressing their lips hard enough to almost bruise.

The teenager sighed, his heart fluttery at the affection when Brainy deepen the kiss with his tongue. Even if he couldn't do public displays yet he still had this.

Lyle parted and went down in between the man's legs. “Querl.”

“Hmm?” The Coluan shivered at the puffs of air near his member. His gloved fingers already worked into brown soft strains, playing with them.

“I love you. Can we get married?”

Brainiac 5 froze and groaned loudly when his lover took that moment to lick around his manhood. 'I take that as a yes.'


End file.
